


When Daichi met Suga

by TokiKurp



Series: The Sugar Joy [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Daichi and Suga have been together for four years (two of those years being married). The Sugar Joy opened five years ago. This is how Daichi and Suga met for the first time.





	When Daichi met Suga

Every morning at six am, The Sugar Joy opened up for the day. It didn’t take long for customers to start coming in, usually by six-fifteen were when their regular customers were coming through the doors. It was business as usual for the owner as he walked up to the bar with an order in both his hands. He saw who was in line and already started to put his order together without having to be told what it was.

“And here’s your black coffee and morning brownie. Asahi just took the brownies out of the oven so they’re still hot, but fresh. Plus the berry salad that comes along.” Sawamura Koushi announced while placing the cup of coffee and the brownie in front of one his regulars. “Enjoy Nekomata-san.”

“Ah thank you, Sawmaura-san.” Nekomata Yasufumi thanked while picking up a fork and taking a bite from the hot brownie. He hummed in delight, just what the elder needed first thing in the morning. “Best brownie in the whole world, I tell ya!”

Koushi smiled. “Thank you, Nekomata-san. I appreciate your honest words.”

“Of course! I tell everyone I know to come here if they want the best pastries in the world! Your pastries blows everyone else’s out of the water!” Nekomata exclaimed, taking another delightful bite of the brownie. 

“Thank you. I believe some of your co-workers have come in for lunch. I think even some of the students have been coming in the afternoons.” Koushi explained, tapping on his chin in thought. He did remember seeing Nekoma High’s school uniforms in here a few days ago...or had it been that Fukurodani’s?

Koushi had no idea to be honest. He was from Miyagi and only knew the schools around there.

“Good! They have excellent taste in food.” The coached stated with a boisterous laugh, before taking a sip of his coffee when the door to the kitchen opened. Emerging from the kitchen was Koushi’s husband, Sawamura Daichi, putting on his blazer as he came out.

“I’m off to work, Koushi. I’ll see you when I come for lunch.” Daichi said as he adjusted his tie. 

“Alright, I’ll see you this afternoon.” Koushi nodded and kissed his husband. “Here’s your coffee and breakfast.”

Daichi accepted the to-go cup and little baggy, he smiled at his husband. “Thank you, love. You have a good day to and I’ll see you in a bit. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Koushi smiled as Daichi kissed his husband’s cheek and headed to the exit. The owner watched as his husband opened the door and held it open for a couple walking in. Nekomata saw the soft expression on the owner’s face, young love. 

“I see your husband is doing well.” The coach commented, taking another sip of his coffee while Koushi nodded.

“Yeah, Daichi’s doing well. Work is going good, but keeping him busy.” Koushi answered with a smile, walking up to the counter and greeting the couple that had just entered. Giving them his recommendations and what the special are for the day as they were ranged up. 

“So Sawamura-san, how long have you and your husband been together?” Nekomata asked after Koushi finished helping the customers and placed the ticket order in the window.

“Four years.” Koushi smiled. “And married for two of those years. I met Daichi a year after I opened the shop.” Koushi responded, looking around the cafe. “He used to come here every day for lunch and has seen this place change so much in the four years we’ve known each other.”

He still remembered the day he met Daichi like it had been yesterday. 

* * *

**Flashback | Four years ago**

“Great, where am I going to eat now?” 

Standing in front of a building with a sign in the window that read, “out of business”, Daichi groaned. His favorite cafe went out of business over the weekend and now he was out of a lunch spot. While he could go to a convenience store or fast food place, there was just something special about a small cafe.

Maybe it was the freshly baked breads or the daily specials they had. It could be the calm atmosphere that a cafe gave off. Daichi often went into cafes (specifically the one that went out of business) and was able to do work while drinking a cup of coffee and enjoy a quick snack. The owners had always been very welcoming and often reminded him not to overwork himself. 

However, Soft Bread Cafe was out of business and Daichi was out of a place for lunch. He scratched the back of his head, thinking about what to do next. Sighing, the lawyer made his way out of the alleyway and back to the main road to find the nearest convenience store. 

Instant ramen was the special of the day instead of a freshly made sandwich. 

While waiting for the light to turn green to cross the street, Daichi responded to text messages from his co-workers in their group chat (they for some reason had a group chat just for their lunch breaks).

_ Daichi Sawamura: Soft Bread Cafe closed down (╥_╥) that was my favorite cafe!!!! _

**_3 people are typing…_ **

_ Hirata Sugimoto: WHAT?! Awwww man (ಥ﹏ಥ) I was gonna go there this weekend!  _

_ Ihara Mamoru: :((((((((((( _

_ Daishou Suguru: Damn that sucks!  _

_ Sawamura Daichi: Guess it’s convenience store and fast food from now on _(:3/ _

**_Ihara & Hirata liked Sawamura Daichi’s comment_ **

_ Daishou Suguru: Or maybe not.  _

_ Sawamura Daichi: Oh? _

Daichi looked at his phone with a raised eyebrow as a text message from Daishou came in.

[ **Daishou Suguru** ]:  _ Mika and I have been going to a cafe called The Sugar Joy for the past couple of weekends. A co-worker of hers suggested it to her and I highly recommend it.  _

[ **Sawamura Daichi** ]:  _ Where is it? _

[ **Daishou Suguru** ]:  _ [Link] _

Daichi clicked on the link, so his map app popped up. The cafe that Daishou had mentioned was just a twenty minute walk from where he currently was. He checked how long it would be from his workplace, only a fifteen minute walk.

[ **Sawamura Daichi** ]: _Alright I’ll check it out. Are you there right now?_

[ **Daishou Suguru** ]: _No, Mika made my lunch. Enjoy! Oh and get the curry buns because holy fuck are they good!!!_

“Alright, looks like I’m going to The Sugar Joy.” Daichi mumbled to himself as he followed the directions that Daishou had sent to him. Curry buns did sound good right now (then again, Daichi was hungry at the moment). 

After asking a few people about if he was going in the right direction, Daichi came up to a small building. The Sugar Joy, the sign read at the top of the build. A simple design with a spoon of sugar underneath the title. There was a sign display that had a list of the specials of the day, a few outside tables and chairs and potted plants outside. A smell in the air caught his attention, or should he say his nose’s attention. Something smelled good, curry prepahes? Whatever was cooking, it made made Daichi enter the cafe. 

There was a handful of people inside the cafe, some eating and chatting while others worked on their laptops. The people on the laptops hadn’t touched their food and this gave the lawyer a chance to see how the food looked. One person near the lawyer had two bowls, one was a sandwich and the other he couldn’t tell, but it had rice in it. And they both looked very good, especially the rice dish.

“Um...excuse me.” Daichi said, catching the person’s attention. “If it’s alright to ask, what are you eating?”

“This is a chicken and rice soup.” The person pointed to the bowl. “And this is spicy chicken melt. Both of which are excellent! Personally can recommend both.” 

“Ah thank you. They both do look good.” They both looked delicious, time to go up and order something! Not that his lunch break would end before he could eat something. He was starving. 

He walked up to the register and saw a display case with a couple of items inside. One of those items being the curry buns that Daishou had recommended, and not many of them were left. About three left. Looking into the cases, Daichi saw all sorts of foods and desserts. 

His stomach growled.

“Hello! Welcome to The Sugar Joy!” A voice greeted, making the lawyer look up. A man with silver coloured hair and hazelish brown eyes, a mole under his left one, greeted him with a smile. The owner. ...Maybe?

“Um, hello.”

“What can I get you?” The man asked, pulling out a notepad and pen, leaning against the display case. 

“Uhhhhhhhhh,” Daichi moved his eyes up to the menu, why did everything sound so good? Tomato and mozzarella flatbread, spicy chicken salad and soba noodle and chicken bowl, just to name a few delicious sounding items. The man giggled at the lawyer.

“I can tell you’re new.”

“You can?”

“Yeah, I’ve never seen you here before and I know everyone that comes in here.”

“Uh yeah, I am new. My lunch spot closed down over the weekend and a friend recommended this place.” Daichi explained scratching the back of his head. 

“Aw sorry to hear that. Who’s your friend?”

“Daishou-”

“Ah Daishou-san and Yamaka-san! Yes I know them, they come every weekend. Yamaka-san gets a soba noodle bowl with extra sesame seeds and a piece of strawberry cake. Daishou-san gets a thai chicken salad with extra chicken and two curry buns. They also share a green tea mochi.” The owner explained.

“Oh um well, what do you recommend?” Daichi asked, overwhelmed by the menu (even though it was a small menu).

“Well the spicy chicken melt has been popular during the past couple of weeks. All our salads are good, but the thai chicken salad is very popular, there’s another version that’s spicy. Our soups are just as good, especially the chicken and rice soup.” He explained and then tapped on the case. “Everything in here sells like hotcakes! As you can tell by the curry buns, I had a whole tray put out before our lunch rush started and there’s only three. My cook is currently making the next batch at the moment.”

“So that’s what I smelt when I was coming up.” Daichi mumbled, the owner giggled.

“We get that a lot. So, do you need anymore recommendations or should I just put down everything?” The owner smirked, his pen ready to write down the order.

“As much as I’d love to try everything, I’m on my lunch break and I don’t have much time left.” Daichi nervously laughed. “Uh I’ll try the spicy chicken melt and a curry bun.”

“Good choices. Anything else?” The owner asked, writing down the order.

“A water.” Daichi answered, pulling his wallet out and the owner put in the ticket in the order, calling out to the cooks in the back. 

“Are you the owner?” Daichi finally asked, handing his card to the man.

“I am. Sugawara Koushi, everyone calls me Suga though.” He answered, taking the card and totalling up the charged amount. “I’ve been here for a year. Business has been going well.”

“That’s good to hear.” The lawyer nodded as Suga handed him a tablet.

“Sign here please.” Daichi did so and given his card back. “Your signature is nice!”

“Ah thank you. I don’t get that a lot.” 

“You’re welcome, Sawamura-san. Your food should be out in a few minutes. Is this to go?” 

“To go, I’m not sure if I have enough time to eat it here and get back to the law firm in time.” He responded as Suga gave a nod and went up to the window.

“Yuu! That melt is to go!”

“GOT IT!” Yuu shouted from the kitchen.

“You can take a seat, it shouldn’t be but a few minutes.” Koushi turned around and smiled at Daichi. The lawyer nodded and took a seat, pulling out his phone. He might as well play a level or two of Cupcake Crush, see what level his friends are on. 

“Sawamura-san!” Koushi called out a few minutes later, just as Daichi had passed his level. He looked up and saw the owner holding up a to-go bag. The lawyer stood up and walked over, accepting both the bag and bottle of water. 

“Thank you, I’m looking forward to eating this.” Daichi smiled back.

“I hope you enjoy and hope to see you again. Next time, you stay and enjoy the food here?” Koushi smirked, already suggesting that there will be a next time.

“If the food tastes as good as it smells, there will be many more times.”

“And I already know what I’m going recommend you next time you come and visit.” Koushi chuckled.

“Looking forward to it, Sugawara-san.” Daichi nodded and waved to the owner before making his way towards the door.

“Have a good day, Sawamura-san! Don’t overwork yourself!” 

Daichi made his way back to work and still had a couple of minutes for lunch. But he could extend his lunch since there weren’t any meetings planned for today. So a longer lunch wouldn’t hurt. The lawyer sat down and reached in, pulling out the melt (which smelt both amazing and spicy) and went to reach in for one of the curry buns. He grabbed one, but saw there were more. Two more actually. He raised his eyebrow, there should only be one. Why are there three? Just as he was about to look up the phone number, he found his answer on the paperbag. 

_ New customers get a free curry bun (b ᵔ▽ᵔ)b I went ahead and just gave you the last bun because you’re cute ;) Come back and see me again, Sawamura-san! You can come here after work and do a little work if you want too! The Sugar Joy is open until midnight _

_ Suga ♡ _

“I think I’ll take you on that offer, Suga.” Daichi chuckled as he took a bite of the curry bun. “...I am so going back.”

He went back for dinner later that night.

* * *

**Present Day | Lunch time**

“Koushi! Are the curry buns finished? We’ve got five people asking for them!” Semi Eita called out from the front.

“I’m almost done! Just give me a few more minutes!” Koushi called out, rushing to finish preparing the curry buns and send them out to the front. The lunch rush started a little earlier than expected and caught the workers off guard. Koushi is putting his special glaze on the buns went he felt someone hug him from behind. 

“Hello, I’m here to help. Hand me a brush.” Daichi greeted, kissing Koushi on his cheek.

“Yes hello, hi. You came just in time.” Koushi greeted back, kissing his husband back and then handing him a brush. “The rush started earlier than it usually does.”

“It’ll be okay, just calm down and take a deep breath. These sell like hotcakes for a reason and it’s because the amount of time and love you put into each bun.” Daichi softly smiled at his husband as he rolled his sleeves up and put on gloves. 

“Right, chill. Each one needs to be covered and no dry spots.” Koushi said, taking a deep breath and nodding. “Alright, let’s do this.”

“Let’s make this customer’s happy.” 

“And afterwards, your lunch is already waiting for you.” 

“And you’ll be joining me.” 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been meaning to post this for about two weeks now and I finally remembered to post it. Ah...I missed this little series!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a kudos if you did! And why not leave me a comment? I enjoy getting feedback and hearing what your favorite part is makes me happy. It also makes me feel good as a writer ♡
> 
> Come chat with me over at my Tumblr, Twitter or Instagram, @TokiKurp ♡
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again when I post another piece soon!


End file.
